At times, such as during picnics or other outings where table top surfaces may be unavailable, setting down a wine glass or other stemmed drinking receptacle may be difficult due to a risk of spilling the receptacle's contents. For example, if sitting in a lawn chair at an outdoor concert, one would typically have to constantly hold the wine glass in one's hand because no adequate table surface or other flat surface is available on which to place the glass.
While prior art drinking receptacle holders exist, such prior art holders are fraught with disadvantages. For example, numerous prior art drinking receptacle holders support the drinking receptacle at its base. However, because stemmed drinking receptacles tend to be “top heavy,” such base-supporting holders are ill-suited for supporting a stemmed drinking receptacle without a risk or tipping. While base-supporting drinking receptacles may also include one or more supports for supporting the bowl of a stemmed drinking receptacle, such holders tend to be cumbersome to use and transport.
Thus, what is needed is a stemmed drinking receptacle holder that supports the drinking receptacle at its bowl. The holder should secure the receptacle therein to prevent it from being dislodged from the holder, and be removably securable to other objects. The holder should also be easy to use and transport. The present invention solves the forgoing problems and provides other advantages as well.